Ni Hao Again, Kai-Lan
Ni Hao Again, Kai-Lan is a fanmade spin-off of the series, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. Basically picking up where Season 3 of the original series off, this continuation, which focuses this time on community and new experiences, features Kai-Lan and her friends having more fun adventures, some very unusual. About The Show All adventures take place in and around Lau-Tsao-Fun Village, a lush, vibrant island off the coast of Northern California (near San Francisco's Chinatown). There, Kai-Lan and her friends encounter new people and get caught up in all sorts of crazy situations in the process. Some episodes feature a special guest star, furthering the emphasis on community and all the people who comprise it. General info Genre: Animated comedy/action Created by: Ian Sherman (based on the original characters and series by Karen Chau) Premiere Date: TBA Episodes: TBA Seasons: TBA Characters Exactly the same as the original series, with the addition of one new friend: Wong-Dic - a (was unnamed in the original series) bat; male, loves to fly, and very eccentric Episodes See List of Ni Hao Again, Kai-Lan episodes. Changes from original series A majority of the music will consist of various cues from the APM (Amphonic/Bruton/de Wolfe/KPM/Parry), Killer Tracks (Network Music), Capitol Production Music and Valentino music libraries—as well as music from other television composers. This show will be broadcast on all three major networks: ABC, CBS and NBC. Theme Song Lyrics This is a mashup of the original series' theme song with an updated, remixed version of "Friends Make Me Super Happy", which also features a late 70's disco/soul R&B feel (think "Up On Soul Train" by The Whispers). (Mr. Sun rises up over the Chow residence, where Kai-Lan comes bounding out the front door. She jumps off from the bridge to strike a pose and greet us) Kai-Lan:' Wheeeee! (giggles, waving) Ni hao! I'm Kai-Lan, and I'm back with more new adventures with me and all my friends. Do you wanna come along too? (5 seconds) Well, you know what I always say to that: (jumps up) SUPER! So come on, and let's go, go, GO! Gen wo lai! (runs and jumps with rainbow trail behind her, giggling) (beat and riffs) ''Singers: Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan... (Ni hao!) (3x)'' (title flies out from the top of the screen, shines) ''Kai-Lan: I'm so glad to be back with more fun and games.'' A lot's changed since then, but this message's still the same: You're my super special friend, I love it when you're here. When you come over to play, it makes me want to cheer! ('''All:' YAAYYYYYY!!!)'' CHORUS: '''Friends make me super happy, friends make me super happy— No matter where I go, what I do or who I'm with, friends make me super happy. Now you know the excitement never ends, 'cause there's more things to do and to see, Along with me and all my friends, Rintoo... ('Rintoo: Ni hao!) Hoho... (Hoho: Ni hao!) and Tolee! (Tolee: Ni hao!)'' And even Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei are waiting here, too, ('Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei:' Ni hao!) Plus, Mr. Sun and the Ants... ('San San, Fu Fu and Bu Bu: Ni hao!) and YeYe... ('''YeYe: Ni hao!), Wong-Dic... (Wong-Dic: '''Ni hao!) and Lulu! ('Lulu: '''Ni hao!) ''REPEAT CHORUS (Kai-Lan and Rintoo do their Tiger-Tiger-Roar handshake.) Kai-Lan:' We can row in a boat, hop around with the frogs, We really love to laugh, and do a super-silly jog! There's also new Chinese words to learn like never before, And even more surprises... really, now: who could ask for more? '''''REPEAT CHORUS Kai-Lan:' Friends help each other—you help me and I help you. And when our friends have trouble, we'll figure out (clap three times) what to do. Each day's a new beginning, we'll get through it, as you'll see... Cause there's nothing I like better than when you're here with me!'' ''Rintoo:' And me! ''Tolee: And me!'' ''Hoho: And me!'' ''Lulu: And me!'' '''''REPEAT CHORUS ''Kai-Lan: You're a really good friend... you make my heart feel SUPER happy!''